


What Is Love?

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Language, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Felix is Bad at Feelings (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Philosophy, Public Display of Affection, Rhetoric, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, minor side ships, profanities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: How can Hyunjin stop himself when the man he’s oozing at is a literal moving Greek statue?orIt has been far too long since the word love was given a meaning.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> this has a very heavy implied content and explicit words! i tried to add them in the additional tags, but in case that you want to read this, i thought i'll lay it out here. nothing too detailed anyway, just their dialogues.
> 
> **edited: 12.07.2020**

There was heat, there was tension and there was  _ something  _ there, in between the gazes of their eyes, inside their very own dance practice room, that none of them wanted to deny. Their eyes travelled further than their fingers could, exploring the areas that no one dared to touch but them, exploring the  _ edges  _ of their intimacy, passion and pleasure. 

Their very own shirts drenched with sweat as the humid inside the room blurred out the reflecting mirrors that allowed them to see each other trying hard to not let  _ anybody  _ else notice the way their eyes rake each other’s body. Horror mortified their faces when they followed both of their trances moving forward, as if they were longing for each other’s  _ touch, kisses  _ and  _ grips _ .

Hyunjin could feel his hooded eyes cover his vision, feeling the sensation on his stomach travelling down to his groin. He can feel his sweatpants getting tighter, getting  _ somewhat _ warmer and his eyeballs practically rolled over his brain before finally looking over the voice of their leader dismissing them in the middle of the night. It was 3 am, mind you, and no coherent thoughts were running inside Hyunjin’s mind except for one thing--  _ Felix _ .

Hyunjin heaved a sigh and let himself be dragged over by their youngest to force water down his throat that seemed to be a lot more dryer than usual. It was itching, shooting straight pain to his chest as his eyes opened again to be greeted by those dark eyes, indicating so much more than Hyunjin’s very own frustration and wants.

The happy beaming voice of the youngest was clouded when it passed through his ears. He was only hearing his yearnings and heartbeats. And even if Jeongin tried his best to distract Hyunjin from watching over Felix who’s currently removing his shirt, revealing his toned abdomen and perking up his chest, Jeongin couldn’t help but mentally slap himself before pulling Hyunjin’s hair to him, clenching his hair to a fist, “Stop undressing Yongbok-hyung using your eyes, the hyungs--” Jeongin paused for a while before directing his hand to Chan, Minho and Changbin watching Hyunjin biting his lips, “--could practically see  _ it _ .”

Hyunjin didn’t care at all. It’s not like he’s the only one who’s attracted to his own member. It’s just that-- how can he stop himself when the man he’s oozing at is a literal moving Greek statue? 

Hyunjin blinked off his desires and shuffled his feet, trying to hide his lower extremities and smiled over the three grinning older men and Jeongin who just released his disgusting, wet long hair.

“You had the nerve?” Hyunjin snorted and wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s neck whose face emitted confusion, “You were kinda  _ loud _ last night. Did Seungm--” Jeongin’s face immediately reddened before pushing Hyunjin and smacking him again, erupting a small chuckle from the older.

Hyunjin took a last glance at Felix who’s now wearing a white tank top, exposing his limbs flexed, glistening with sweat and pulsating. Hyunjin  _ should  _ really stop. He turned his head to the mirror that showed his torso visible through the sweat, hair disheveled from Jeongin’s grip and repeated dancing, and neck stretched out, showing his jugular to his  _ unknown  _ audience.

As he walked towards his bag, the rest of the members bid them goodbyes. Some are going to their studios and try to compose, some are going back to their dorm, probably doing  _ some  _ ungodly things with each other while the blonde main dancer and his man of fantasies stayed, as if they had talked about it and prepared beforehand.

Hyunjin felt his nerves shake, erupting a gasp from his mouth.

Quickly, he fished out his long sleeved top and dressed himself, carefully hiding in the shadows. It was his attempt to pry off Felix’s eyes, but the once dark orbs staring right at his soul, crinkled with a smirk plastered on his lips.

Hyunjin could definitely feel things.

“You’re done?” Felix asked with a low voice, but to Hyunjin, it felt like it was a roar, running yet another shiver, but now to his distal limbs. He missed this feeling.

“It’s 3 am,” Hyunjin desperately tried to shrug off the teasing smile, “I want to go home and rest.”

Felix rolled his eyes and pushed himself using his elbows, finally standing straight with his feet tracing the direction to Hyunjin, “Said by the same man asking me for another round some nights ago.”

Felix chuckled and pulled his backpack from the floor before marching over to Hyunjin’s frozen stance with his mouth agape and nose flaring from the tightening force above his chest. He grabbed Hyunjin’s backpack, putting it on his other hand while hanging the other onto Hyunjin’s wrist, about to pull him to some place that is closed off, dark, silent and some place where they would be all  _ alone _ .

“In the company  _ baby _ ? Really?” Hyunjin whispered harshly as he let himself be pulled out by Felix’s tightening grip.

Soon stopping in front of a room that is full of their stage clothes, Felix opened the door and pushed Hyunjin in, leaving him to find himself slowly in the dark.

“Why  _ not _ ?” 

Felix threw, yes,  _ threw  _ with a loud sound thudding the floor, their backpacks, not minding anything that costs so much such as their iPhones nor their AirPods as he let himself be guided by the light coming from the small window a ruler below the ceiling and locked the door to prevent any mishaps. Hyunjin found himself leaning over the makeup counter, he suppose, as he felt some lipsticks lining up the table, and peeked over his ruffled bangs waiting for the small hands of Felix to grip his inguinal.

“Don’t wanna do this at home, we’re competing with Jisung’s loudmouth,” Felix mumbled as his hand found Hyunjin’s jaw turning the latter’s face to his, feeling the warm breaths and low growls.

Enclosing Hyunjin’s thighs with his muscular ones, Felix pulled Hyunjin’s face before completely slamming his cracked lips to Hyunjin’s hydrated ones. Immediately finding the safe place of Felix’s neck, Hyunjin's arms encircled and knees touching a very  _ sensitive  _ part, earning himself a groan from the younger.

They nimble each other’s lips, feverishly pinching and sucking the flesh unseen to the many. Marking places that are sinful yet satisfying, Hyunjin couldn’t believe that having Felix inside his arms like this, sweat sticking to each other, moaning, gasping and whispering words of lust to his ear would be this satisfying, nearly driving him crazy.

There was indeed heat between the two of them. There was tension and there was something  _ there _ , and that something is their passionate love that no one dared to talk about. In between their gazes are the meaningful looks that say countless “I love you”. Despite them breathing in the same practice room, the same broadcasting room and bed room, their actions and gazes speak more than their mouths could ever do.

The areas they’ve both explored are their secrets, buried deep inside their core, wiggling to the edges of their intimacy, passion and pleasure because even if they felt something  _ this  _ strong for each other, they both somehow knew that it would pass by. It was their raging hormones, needs and wants of being a young boy striving.

Amidst the pleasure running through Hyunjin’s veins as Felix’s mouth latched over the lines of his abdomen, he sometimes wished that this would remain. Felix would continue to prey on him and he would continue to excite Felix just like  _ this _ .

If the libido pooling up inside their genitalia is enough indication for the appreciation that Hyunjin wanted to hear, he can breathe fine, without a hitch and without worries of what will happen next.

But libido isn’t love.

Lust isn’t love.

Neither of  _ this  _ is love.

“I love you,” Hyunjin whispered unknowingly to his volition. It was because of the spur of the moment and the endorphins his endocrines pushing through his vessels.  _ Trust him _ .

But the once horror filled with ulterior motives that washed over Felix’s face earlier in the practice room changed into something that Hyunjin despised, it was mortifying. It was the same horror, yet a  _ different  _ one. 

Felix stopped and his eyes were searching for the sparkling eyes of Hyunjin with his tears welling up before untangling himself from Hyunjin’s arms and legs, moving his feet backwards before his back touched the cold wall.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move his head from Hyunjin's eyes and just watched the older silently cry.

“Felix, I’m sorry--” Hyunjin called out to him, pulling his back from arching, and now standing tall with his feet, but before he could ever finish his statement, Felix began to run outside.

Leaving him inside the dark room wishing that this  _ too  _ would pass.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very appreciated, it kinda boost my ego in writing and maybe would give me the chance to finally put the prompts into an actual narrative
> 
> catch me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hiddenclawsof) if you want anonymity
> 
> ps. i might do a follow up for this buuuut i am thinking twice about it
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
